


Could It Be Magic

by EmeraldEvergreen (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmeraldEvergreen
Summary: It's an ordinary day in the Soviet Union for Emerald, the daughter of Joseph Stalin, when she is attacked. Carlisle brings her back to life as a vampire. How will things go? Could it be magic?





	Could It Be Magic

Snow fell past the trees, as leaves on the ground spun all around in a twisting tornado of detritus and foliage. The weather was always like this in Russia, so snowy and yet... so... beautiful.  
"Well?" I could hear my father booming in the other room, "Why hasn't this worked the way I wanted it to? You have failed! You have one more chance! I don't want to see a single Kulak anywhere in my precious Russia! Do you understand? Do you?!"  
The days always went by like this these days, my father always seemed angry, although I guess it wasn't easy being the leader of Soviet Russia, I wish I could go outside like my friends at school, but my dad was so paranoid, he's always saying things like 'The Enemies of the State will come and get you' or 'The Capitalists will come and try to take you away from me.' I don't know how true either of those statements were, but they made sure I was stuck in this house all the time. Don't get me wrong, it's a lovely house, I just wish I had... some freedom, and, after all, isn't freedom what the Bolsheviks were about? I mean come on, I'm 19 years old, I can't stay cooped up in this house for the rest of my life!  
Suddenly, I was interrupted by the sound of my father's footsteps behind me.  
"Ah, Emerald," he smiled, "Glad to see you're still in the house."  
"You too dad," I smiled back.  
"You must remember to stay in the house, because, do you know what will happen if you don't?"  
"I know, I know dad, 'the enemies of the state' will get me."  
"Hmmm, and do you know the two worst types of enemies?"  
"Kulaks and capitalists, dad," I said.  
"Yes, correct. Well, go back to whatever it is you're doing, I've got to find that no-good brother of yours, have fun at school," and with that he turned and left the house.  
Great. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. School was the only time I got to be free, well, the only time I felt a tiny fraction of freedom, that is. My dad had me driven to school in a huge black car, the driver of the car was also my bodyguard, Sergei. I was always in the passenger seat, while, in the back seat, there were two more bodyguards, although they stayed mostly silent. At least I could talk to Sergei.  
"Are we by the school yet, Sergei?" I asked.  
"Nearly there Mrs. Emerald," Sergei smiled, "The snow is slowing us down slightly."  
Mrs. Emerald. He always called me that. Almost as if he was afraid of saying... Stalin.  
"Ah, here we are!" Sergei interrupted me in my thoughts, as the car stopped, and I got out, school bag in hand. The bodyguards didn't follow me into school, but the car stayed parked outside all day until I came back to go home.  
I walked into school, a little late because of all the snow. I dreaded going into the classroom late, but I went in all the same.  
"Emerald Stalin!" the teacher barked, "You are fifteen minutes late! Sit down in your seat right now."  
I did as told.  
"Hey, my dad pays your wages, you should leave me the hell alone or I'll report you and get you sent to a gulag!" I snapped back, and the teachers smirk disappeared from his face.  
"I... I... I... apologies Emerald," the teacher muttered, before turning to his blackboard, "Now, today, we are learning about Communism!"  
"Yeaaaah!" my best friend, Becky, shouted out.  
"Well Becky, I can see you're very enthusiastic," the teacher said, "Why don't you start by explaining Communism for us?"  
"Well it's uh..." Becky began, "Uhm... where everyone gets like uhm... all the same and uh... stuff."  
"A brave attempt Becky, but not quite, Emerald, surely with a father like yours, you know what Communism is?" the teacher looked at me and so did the rest of the class.  
"Of course I do sir, it is a form of socialism that abolishes private ownership, favoring collectivism in a classless society."  
"Marvelous Emerald! Very well done!" he beamed. I don't know why, obviously with a father like mine I would know a thing or two about Communism.  
After class, me and Becky went to the cafeteria for lunch.  
"Hey, Emerald," Becky smiled, "I know you don't usually go out much because of your dad and all... but..."  
"Hmmm? But what?" I asked.  
"There's a party tonight, over at Mickey's place, I thought, you know," Becky's smile widened, "You might want to come, that's all."  
"Oh, yes!" I beamed, "I'd love to come!"  
She passed me a piece of paper under the table.  
"Here, it's the invite," Becky smiled as I put the invitation in my coat pocket.  
"Thank you," I smiled, "I can't wait to see you!"  
"You too," Becky laughed, "I'm sure we'll have loads of fun tonight!"  
I was thinking about the party as a walked home from school. Sergei had wanted to walk me home but I insisted that I at least be allowed a few journeys by myself. I walked down the dark, cobbled road. I saw a group of people standing on the other side of the street. They glared at me.  
"Fuck!" a man was yelling in an American accent, "There she is, the Stalin kid! Fuckin' Commies! Go get her!"  
"No wait-" I started to run but the man was already behind me. I could barely blink before he swung a massive crobar and hit me across the head. As I fell to the snowy floor I saw the men running away, cheering and chanting, before my world went black and I passed out.  
The next time I opened my eyes I saw a man leaning over me. It was dark outside now, god only knows how long I've been out here. Oh god, what would my dad think?  
"H..hello..." the man standing over me whispered.  
A woman's voice answered him, "Leave her Carlisle, she's nearly dead anyway."  
"But Esme, it's such a senseless waste of human life, I can't leave her like this..."  
"Your compassion is going to get the better of you one day you know Carlisle, say, isn't that Stalin's kid? You're wasting your time."  
"Esme! I for one do not believe that people can be tainted by their families! There is no reason the daughter of an evil man cannot have a heart of gold!"  
"Whatever Carlisle, keep yappin', you're losing her as you talk to me. So go on, make a decision, it's your call. But remember, you and I both know what it's like to be turned, and, let me assure you, it isn't nice."  
"I know," he said, and he put his face down to my arm, "Come on girl. Emerald, isn't it?"  
Everything started fading to black as I felt the cool sting of what felt very much like being bitten, and I closed my eyes.

*****

"Hello there, you're a vampire," was the first thing that Carlisle said to me. He explained about vampires and what he had done to me to bring me back to life. I started to explain who I am, but he stopped me in my tracks.  
"No no, Miss Emerald," Carlisle grinned, "I already know all about who you are."  
"Ah, that makes sense," I mumbled in reply.  
"Now then," Carlisle said, "We're going to go into the nearby forest and teach you how to hunt."  
We walked to the forest goether. Here, right in front of me, where the men who had killed me. The sight of them made me stop dead in my tracks. Carlisle turned to me.  
"That's them, isn't it?" Carlisle said, "Those are the men who killed you..."  
I simply nodded, my eyes turning red with anger and I think Carlisle saw it because the next thing he did was hold me back.  
"No Emerald, no," Carlisle whispered, "It's not worth it, please try to control it..."  
"No..." was all I said back, my voice only a growl, as I used my newfound strength to free myself from Carlisle's grip and running over to the men with the speed that only a vampire could possess.  
This was it. My revenge. I looked left and right... there was no one here to witness what I was about to do.  
"Holy fuck, what is that?" one of the men said, "Fuck, it's that Stalin kid!"  
I could feel my eyes glowing, as I ran up to one of the men and tore him apart.  
"Fuck!" I heard screaming as the other men tried to run away. It was futile, I caught up with them too and finished them off. Soon, it was over. As I turned, I saw Carlisle standing nearby.  
Carlisle just stood there, watching me, with tears in his eyes.  
"Carlisle I..." my voice was barely a whisper, "They... they killed me! I was only doing the same to them!"  
"Emerald, stop," Carlisle looked at me, "It's my fault. I never should have taken you out so early..."  
Carlisle stamped his shoes against the cold, stone floor.  
"Damn it, damn it, god damn it!" Carlisle said, "I should have seen this coming... Rosaline... she was the same as you. She was killed, and, after I turned her, she killed her murderers."  
"Sorry..." I muttered.  
"It's ok," Carlisle said, "It's understandable... here, come with me. I'll get you cleaned up, and then I'll explain everything."  
"Sounds good to me," I said, as I walked down the path with Carlisle.


End file.
